1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water filter, and more particularly to a laminated modular water filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the parent application, the applicant discloses a laminated modular water filter that is used to filter dirty water and that includes a plurality of superposed annular plates and a plurality of filter units, each of which is disposed between an adjacent pair of the annular plates to prevent passage of solid particles therethrough. In use, the solid particles are deposited on the filter units in a relatively even manner. As such, it is necessary to replace all of the filter units at one time after a period of use, which is uneconomical.